Novoroční přání
by Lady Corten
Summary: Malý Harry je svými příbuznými značně zanedbáván a tak se rozhodne Albus zasáhnout. Severitus.


**Novoroční přání - část 1**

Albus se přenesl pryč ze Zobí ulice zpátky do Bradavic. Plně ponořen do svých tíživých myšlenek přešel školní pozemek, propletl se spletitými chodbami hradu, až dorazil zpátky do své ředitelny. S nešťastným výrazem ve své tváři otevřel za pomoci hůlky a hesla tajnou zásuvku ve svém stole a vyndal z ní jeden z předmětů, který tam ukrytý už po mnoho let tak bezpečně dřímal.

Když malého Harryho k Petunii dával, naivně si myslel, že svého synovce bude milovat stejně jako svého syna. Nebylo tomu však. Z počátku doufal, že se to časem zlepší, ale ve skutečnosti to bylo právě naopak. Namísto pokoje byl Harry donucen žít v přístěnku pod schody, kde si mohl hrát jen s pár starými rozbitými hračkami. Oblečení, co nosil, bylo obnošené po bratranci a o několik čísel větší než byl on a než by potřeboval. Brýle, které nutně potřeboval, mu neseděly. Nad tím vším by se možná daly zavřít i oči, ale co nešlo jen tak nechat být, bylo jídlo, kterého dostával jen pomálu, a tak byl až nezdravě vyzáblý. Ke všemu navrch začala mít v posledním období Petunie tendence nutit Harryho, aby jí až nezdravě pomáhal. Zatím však byl příliš malý, aby něco pořádně svedl, ale Albus měl neblahé tušení, že pokud by to nechal jen tak být, tak by z Harryho časem udělala malého domácího skřítka. Pomáhat s chodem domácnosti by měl každý, ale v rozumné míře a v adekvátním poměru ke svému věku.

Albus pečlivě rozevřel dopis, který doposud četl jen jednou, a to podle Lilyiných instrukcí, když mu ho dávala. Pečeť dopisu mohl zlomit jen tehdy, když ona a James zemřou a Harry bude žít, a to se k jeho velkému zklamání i přes veškerou jeho snahu nakonec i stalo. Informace, které se z toho dlouhého listu dozvěděl, mu tehdy vyrazily dech a dnes tomu nebylo o moc lépe.

Krátce po svatbě Lily a Jamese se odehrál jeden z mnoha útoků Voledmorta, který s elitou své smrtijedské armády napadal část Londýna, zatímco ty zbývající méně zkušené poslal na jednu mudlovskou vesnici, kde žilo i pár ukrytých kouzelníků. On se tehdy s Fenixovým řádem a nějakými bystrozory rozhodl postarat o Toma a Jamesovi tehdy nechal na starost tu vesnici. Krom něj, tam s ním tehdy šla už jen jeho manželka a pár dalších bystrozorů. I když jich byla jen hrstka, hravě se postarali o smrtijedy, kteří měli zdánlivě převahu. Útoku zabránili už v počátcích a tak nevinných obětí smrtonosného řádění bylo minimum a dokonce se jim i povedlo některé smrtijedy zajmout. Pohotová Lily si však povšimla, že někteří jim unikají a pokusila se je se dvěma dalšími bystrozory chytit. Co se dělo dál, to do přečtení tohoto dopisu Albus vůbec netušil, jelikož ty dva bystrozory našli posléze mrtvé a Lily byla nezvěstná. Objevila se až po pár dnech na kraji školních pozemků v zuboženém stavu vypovídajícím o mučení, které byla nucena vytrpět. O tom, co se jí však přesně stalo a jak se z Voldemortova zajetí dostala, odmítla s kýmkoliv striktně mluvit. Dokonce se i mylně tehdy domníval, jak se to celé jevilo, že ani Jamesovi o tom všem téže neřekla. Což tak i zkraje bylo, ale naskytla se věc, která ji donutila před svým manželem nakonec rozvázat jazyk. Nicméně to však zjistil až z řádek, v nichž se mu Lily svěřovala o věcech, které se bála si vzít z důvodu války s sebou do hrobu.

Dopis o tom, čím si musela projít, byl na Albusův osobní vkus až možná přespříliš konkrétní. Ještě týž den, co ji zajali, byla předvedena před Voldemorta. Vzhledem k tomu, jak schopná byla čarodějka, rozhodl se jí prokázat tu čest si s ní nejdříve pohrát osobně, než ji předhodí ostatním. Dlouho ji v soukromí svých pokojů mučil, dokud se jí dostatečně nenabažil, ale i tak nebyl všemu konec, jelikož poté nechal zavolat Severuse a se slovy, že si je vědom jeho slabosti pro tuto mudlovskou šmejdku, mu ji dovolil znásilnit. Což však bylo ve skutečnosti příkazem, který nedával Severuosovi moc na vybranou a po jeho lehkém počátečním vzdoru a tím vyslouženém cruciatu za odměnu, se přáním svého pána podvolil. Snažil se být, v rámci možností, co možná nejohleduplnější, ale Lily se i tak nehodlal vzdát zadarmo. Znala ho však už dlouho na to, aby v jeho tváři, kterou se před svým pánem a trochu i před ní snažil skrýt, zaznamenala smutek a bolest a i pár slz, které nedokázal uhlídat, a utekly mu. S vědomím toho, že i pro něj je to ve skutečnosti trestem, se ke konci přestala tolik bránit.

Tímto aktem pro ni setkání s Voldemortem skončilo. Po odvedení do cely, byla Severusem jako zdatným lektvaristou na příkaz Temného pána ošetřena, aby vydržela jako hračka co možná nejdéle. Následující den se byla opět podrobena mučení. Tentokráte však po večeři za přičinění všech přítomných smrtijedů z užšího kruhu, které si Voldemort na tento den pozval. Krom močení však k její velké úlevě k dalšímu fyzickému zneužití jejího těla nedošlo. Poté byla opět v cele ošetřena Severusem.

Třetí večer proběhl pro Lily stejně jako ten předchozí, avšak s malou výjimkou na konci. Když ji totiž Severus v cele opět ošetřoval, nenápadně jí strčil do boty hůlku, když se snažil zahojit na noze tržnou ránu, kterou dokonce jí provedl on sám osobně.

Odolala, hned ji nepoužila a vyčkala až nastane hluboká noc a co možná nejvíc osob bude tvrdě spát, a pak s pomocí té hůlky utekla.

Tímto okamžikem však Lilyino vyprávění ani zdaleka nekončilo. Dál bylo totiž líčeno, jak nedokázala od nikoho a to ani Jamese přijmout po tom všem ani pouhé nevinné obětí. A když už se to trochu začalo zlepšovat, s hrůzou zjistila, že je těhotná. Nebyla si jistá, jestli je dítě Jamese a nebo Severuse, a tak ho nedokázala zabít, i když si s myšlenkou potratového lektvaru dlouho pohrávala. Nicméně však po té co dospěla k rozhodnutí, že ten drobeček je velký bojovník, když dokázal nepochopitelně přežít to veškeré mučení, si ho nakonec ponechala.

Když se malý Harry narodil, ihned na něm bylo vidět, že jeho otcem není rozhodně matčin manžel. Ale i tak v sobě dokázal James najít sílu a to nevinné dítě přijmout za své, a po té mu kouzlem vtisknout na stvrzení toho i svou podobu.

A tak byl teď Albus díky ponechanému dopisu jediným, který věděl, že Harryho otcem není James ale Severus. Tuto informaci původně nikdy nehodlal použít a měl v úmyslu si ji vzít sebou i do hrobu, ale Petunie mu nedala na vybranou. Nemohl tam Harryho nechat takto žít a vzhledem k tomu, že před pár lety neprozřetelně udělal několik kroků s myšlenkou Harrymu zajistit bezpečí, nemohl ho od tety teď odvést a osvojit si ho nikdo, kdo neměl v sobě jeho krev a nebyl jeho přímým příbuzným. Takže sám sebe svými staršími činy připravil o všechny možnosti kromě jediné, a tou byl Severus, který o tom celém neměl doposud nejmenší zdání, a to i trochu díky tomu, že se Lily postarala, aby její lékařské záznamy byly lehce poupraveny v tom směru, že se jí dítě narodilo ne přesně na čas, ale o tři týdny dříve, než správně mělo.

Na dveře ředitelny se ozvalo lehké zaklepání.

„Pojď dál Severusi," vyzval ho Albus, který mezi tím, co pročítal Lilyin dopis, nechal pro něj po skřítkovi úhledně složil a vložil do jedné ze svých běžných zásuvek.

„Volal jsi mě?" ujišťoval se profesor lektvarů, jen co vstoupil dovnitř.

„Ano, posaď se prosím. Dáš si čaj?" zajímal se.

„Ne děkuji," odmával to hbitě Severus.

„Citronový drops?" nabídl mu místo toho Albus, zatímco si sám nalil citronový čaj do šálku.

„V žádném případě," rázně to zarazil Severus. „Co potřebuješ?" zajímal se. Netušil ani v nejmenším, co by právě v tento den mohl po něm ten stařec chtít.

„Potřebuji, abys zítra ráno za mě šel zkontrolovat Harryho. Vždy se tam v tento den zajdu na něj podívat, ale letos nemohu. Minerva se po dlouhých letech nakonec rozhodla přijmout pozvání od svých příbuzných a požádala mě, jestli bych ji nedoprovodil a já přijal. Za hodinu spolu odcházíme a vracíme se až zítra po obědě," požádal ho ředitel.

„V žádném případě se nehodlám dívat na toho rozmazleného spratka, jak si rozbaluje dárky. Ke všemu jestli máš skutečně tak nutkavou potřebu ho jít zkontrolovat, den, dva to zajisté počká," bouřil se Severus.

„Nepočká," trval si dál na svém Albus stále ledově klidný. Předem počítal s tím, že nebude zrovna jednoduché ho přesvědčit k tomu, aby tam vyrazil. „Chci vědět, co Harrymu jeho příbuzní letos pod stromeček dali a ty se mi na to podíváš. Dobře vím, že Vánoce neslavíš, takže by ti tato cesta neměla nic významného narušit."

„Nikam nejdu, Albusi," zarputile si stál za svým Severus a naštvaně se na něj díval.

„Nenuťme prosím, abych ti to přikázal," žádal ho a vážně se na něj podíval. Jeho odhodlanost v očích, přiměla Severuse rezignovat. Došlo mu, že už předem měl tento boj prohraný.

„Dobře jak chceš, zítra toho rozmazleného spratka zkontroluju, spokojený?!" naštvaně vyštěkl Severus, zatímco se zprudka postavil. Nečekaje na nic, opustil ředitelnu a pořádně za sebou nechal prásknout dveřmi.

Albus na to zarmouceně hleděl a jen tiše doufal, že Severus prohlédne přes své neodůvodněné předsudky, a uvidí tam pravdu o tom, co se v tom domě skutečně děje.

Naštvanost Severuse neopustila ani na druhý den. Pořád vnitřně kvůli tomu celému pěnil, když se přemisťoval do Kvikálkova. Zakrátko pod zastíracím kouzlem byl už u domu číslo 4 v Zobí ulici a přes okno do kuchyně pozoroval Petunii, jak připravuje snídani a Harry ji při tom asistuje a nosí jí vše, pro co ho pošle.

Alespoň k něčemu je pořádně veden, pomyslel si Severus s vnitřním upokojením, když se na to díval.

Když byla snídaně skoro hotová, domem se začal ozývat dusot a jednolité volání „Dárky, dárky, dárky!"

Dudley se řítil ze schodů dolů a zamířil si to bez zastavení rovnou do obývacího pokoje ke stromečku.

Petunie odložila věci a vydal se za svým synem, zatímco ji Harry tiše váhavým krokem následoval.

„Co tu děláš, dítě nezvedený?! Tady teď nemáš co dělat! Obořil se na něj Vernon, jen co svého synovce spatřil vstupovat do místnosti.

„Omlouvám se strýčku Vernone," vysoukal ze sebe malý Harry, vycouval ven a za prahem dveří se tiše posadil na zem a celé do následné dění pozoroval z dálky.

V ten moment se Severus poprvé skutečně pozastavil. Něco takového vůbec nečekal, ale s domněnkou, že si své rozbalovaní dárků chlapci jen vychutnávají samostatně, dál vyčkával, až přijde na řadu i Potter. A domníval se o tom až téměř do samotného konce, ale když konečně rozcupovalo to obtloustlé dítě i ten poslední balicí papír dárku a pod stromečkem pak už nic opravu nezbylo, s hrůzou mu došlo, že Potterovi opravdu k Vánocům nic nedali.

„Kluku, ukliď to tady. Až bude vše posbírané, můžeš se k nám přidat k snídani," rozkázal strýc a pak se se svou ženou a synem vydal do kuchyně.

Harry na nic nečekal, a už bez jediného slova odporu klusal poslušně v tichosti uklidit ten nepořádek. Jak sbíral malé cáry balicího papíru a stužek poházených všude po pokoji, Severus si ho konečně pořádně prohlédl.

Šaty myl velké, vytahané a už značně sešlé. Sváteční oděv to rozhodně nepřipomínalo ani vzdáleně. Postavu měl menší a drobnější, než bylo v tomto věku povětšinou obvyklé.

Když bylo vše konečně posbíráno, Harry se vydal také nasnídani, ale když dorazil, příbuzní už byli po jídle.

„Tady máš," pronesla Petunie a přistrčila k němu jeden suchý lehce připálený toust a sklenici čisté vody.

„Děkuji, teto Petunie," zdvořile pronesl Potter a Severus sledoval, jak se hltavě do toho mála, co dostal, zakousl.

Kdyby před chvíli neviděl, co všechno a v jakém množství bylo bohatě na snídani připraveno, možná by to Severuse tak nekonsternovalo, jak se tomu právě teď stalo. Jeho představa o tom, jak to dítě musí být příbuznými rozmazlováno, vzala ihned za své. Pravdou však byl pravý opak. Díval se jen chvíli, ale i tak mu to stačilo, aby si udělal o všem obrázek a to ke všemu nebylo všechno. Když Potter dojedl, pomohl tetě uklidit a pak si poslušně bez řečí zalezl do přístěnku pod schody s naprostou samozřejmostí a klidem, jako by tomu se tak dělo vždy.

A když Petunie na něj ještě zvolala: „Nevylézej, dokud tě nezavoláme," už to Severus dál nevydržel sledovat a rozlícen tím, co právě teď všechno vyděl a zjistil, se vydal zpátky do Bradavic.

Na druhý den odpoledne se vydal obratem do ředitelny, jen co se dověděl, že se Albus navrátil zpátky do školy.

„Jak si mohl něco takového dopustit! Vždyť je ten kluk neskutečně zanedbávaný a ani bych se nedivil, kdyby ho i týrali!" zaburácel Severusna Brumbála, jen co napochodoval do jeho pracovny bez jakéhokoliv pozdravu na uvítanou.

„Opravdu jsem se snažil to nějak změnit. Zpočátku to nebylo tak zlé, ale po té, co se začala projevovat Harryho magie, se to začalo zhoršovat. Čím byl větší, tím se k němu chovali hůř. Pokusil jsem se tedy Petunii domluvit, naneštěstí to však zabralo jen na chvíli a pak to bylo po pár týdnech ještě horší než předtím. Tak jsem šel za nimi znovu. Slibovali mi kdesi cosi, ale jen co jsem opustil dům, bylo to na druhý den zpátky při starém. Chtěl jsem se tam obratem vrátit a postrašit je malou demonstrací mé magie na nich samotných, když mi jinou možnost už nedali, ale nemohl jsem nečekaně ani vstoupit na jejich zahradu. Ochrana Harryho Lilyinou obětí stále pracuje i přes to všechno překvapivě velmi dobře a chrání nejen jeho, ale i jeho příbuzné," lítostivě mu přiznal.

„Proč si ho tedy odtamtud už dávno neodvedl? Ochrana krve je mu nanic, pokud ho k smrti utýrá jeho vlastní rodina. Vždyť mu nedají ani pořádně najíst! Viděl si jak je celý vychrtlý?" nepřestával se zlobit profesor lektvarů.

„Na samém počátku, když mě ani ve snu nenapadlo, jak se k němu špatně zachovají, jsem velmi důkladně zajistil, aby ho nemohl nikdo adoptovat krom těch, kdo mají jeho krev a jsou jeho nejbližší pokrevní příbuzní. Což mi právě teď velmi svazuje ruce,"líčil dál Albus, jak se věci právě teď ve skutečnosti mají.

„Snažíš se mi teď právě naznačit, že s tím nemůžeme vůbec nic dělat?! Tak proč jsi mě tam posílal, abych to viděl?!" pokračoval dál Severus pobouřeným hlasem a nespokojeně dál přecházel rázným krokem po místnosti.

„Existuje tu jistá cesta, jak odtamtud Harryho dostat. Sice jsem nikdy nedoufal, že k něčemu takovému dojde, a měl jsem původně v plánu si tu informaci vzít sebou do hrobu stejně tak, jak to udělala Lily s Jamesem, ale Petunie s Vermonem mi nedali jinou možnost," pronesl Albus vážně a vytáhl složený dopis ze zásuvky. „Prosím posaď se a čti," pořádal ho, a po té co ho mladší muž uposlechl, mu dopis předal.

Severus se do něj obratem začetl. Jak jeho oči putovali po řádcích, jeho tvář bledla, až na samém konci se přidal i lehký třes rukou. Když celý šokovaný mu hustě popsaný papír vracel zpátky, málem mu při tom vypadl z ruky.

„Proč jsi mi o tom už dávno neřekl!" naštvaně na starého muže vyštěkl, když se sebe setřásl ten prvotní, největší šok.

„Myslím, že jsi dost chytrý na to, aby ti mé důvody došly samy," upozornil ho.

„Dal jsi přednost mít raději špeha před tím, než abych znal pravdu?" s trochou nevíry v hlase se ho zeptal.

„Informace o tom, co na nás chystá, by nám dávaly malou výhodu a možnost se na to připravit. Bez toho, až se Tom vrátí, budeme slepí. Ke všemu toto není jediný důvod mého mlčení. Tato skutečnost, tě staví ještě do většího nebezpečí, než už jsi byl, a já tě nechtěl něčím dalším zbytečně ještě víc ohrozit," přiznal mu Albus s nadějí, že ho pochopí.

„Takže, kdyby ho tolik netýrali, nikdy bys mi o tom neřekl?" ujišťoval se Severus.

„Ano," přiznal mu po krátké chvíli mlčení Albus.

Severus se dál nad tím vším zlobil, ale jak čas plynul a on ze sebe setřásl ty nejbouřlivější emoce a s trochu chladnější hlavou se nad tím celým zamyslel, došla mu další věc. „Doufám, že je ti jasné, že ač jsem já Harryho pravý otec, stejně si ho nemohu k sobě vzít? Znásilnil jsem ji a tím jsem i přišel o všechna svá rodičovská práva," vážně ho upozornil.

„Krom nás dvou nikdo netuší, co se tehdy všechno Lily stalo, když byla zajata. A další výhodou je, že se tehdy Lily postarala, aby si všichni mysleli a lékařské záznamy jí to potvrzovali, že otěhotněla až dva a půl týdne po té, co Tomovi utekla. Když přijdeme s tím, že počala po té, co ti šla poděkovat za to, že jsi ji pomohl odtamtud utéci a celý ten večer se vám po pár skleničkách zvrhnul, nikdo o tom nebude pochybovat. Spousta lidí ví, že jste byli celé roky v dětství ti nejlepší přátelé," nastínil mu svůj plán.

Severus se nad tím zamyslel. „Mohlo by to vyjít, ale má to jeden podstatný háček - v žádném případě nechci zničit Lilynu pověst tím, že Jamesovi zahýbala," rozhodně trval na tom, chránit čest své životní lásky.

„Nemáme na vybranou, buď to, a ty se Harryho ujmeš, anebo ho necháme v Kvikálkově tak, jak tomu je teď. Jiné možnosti nejsou. Konečná volba je však na tobě, ale musím tě upozornit na to, že jsi přísahal ho chránit," upozornil ho.

„Nejsem vhodná osoba na vychovávání dítěte," bránil se Severus vyděšeně.

„Chceš mi tvrdit, že by se u tebe měl tudíž hůř než u Dursleyových?" zajímal se Brumbál.

„To rozhodně ne!" vyjel naštvaně na něj Severus, pobouřený takovouto otázkou.

„Tak vidíš. Vše zařídím a připravím adopční papíry. Až to budu mít hotové, dám ti vědět," oznámil mu Albus a po nevěřícím pohledu, kterého se mu dostalo na oplátku, sledoval, jak mladší muž mlčky opouští jeho kancelář. Spokojeně si protřel vousy. Šlo to mnohem lépe, než si myslel. Severus byl v takovém šoku, že se nezmohl ani na pořádný odpor. Sice byla velká škoda a pro Harryho riziko přijít o krevní ochranu, ale na oplátku se mu dostane alespoň trocha toho štěstí, které si ten nebohý chlapec po tom všem zajisté zasloužil.

O téměř dva týdny později měl Albus všechny úřední záležitosti vyřízené. Nebýt jeho dlouholetých známostí, zajisté by to celé jinak trvalo vyřídit měsíce, ale ještě tak dlouho Harryho v té rodině nehodlal nechávat, a tak využil několika laskavostí, které mu někteří kouzelníci dlužili.

„Jestli si opět myslíš, že své narozeniny budu jakkoliv oslavovat, upozorňuji tě předem, abys na to ihned zapomenul. Nesnáším sladké a to především dorty," vyštěkl Severus na ředitele školy, když přišel do jeho pracovny.

„Dort tu pro tebe vskutku přichystaný mám, ale myslím, že ho nakonec přeci jen ochutnáš, když tu na něj nebudeš sám. Mám všechno vyřízené, můžeme ihned vyrazit do Kvikálkova," nadšeně mu Brumbál oznámil.

„Dal sis hodně práce s tím, abys to stihnul právě do dneška, že?" kousavě se ho zeptal lektvarista, který ani v nejmenším nepočítal, že to Albus dokáže zařídit tak rychle. Stále se ani v nejmenším necítil připravený být otcem, ale na druhou stranu musel přiznat, že byl velmi rád, že jeho syn zmizí konečně od těch příšerných mudlů.

Albus se na něj podíval přes své půlměsíčkové brýle a usmál se. „Nebylo to až tak obtížné," odvětil mu, jako by byla celá tato záležitost pro něj pouhou maličkostí, ač samotná pravda byla diametrálně jinde. „Vyrazíme?" vybídl ho.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli má vůbec cenu, aby jsi semnou chodil, pokud tě ochrany naposledy nevpustily dovnitř," zamyslel se nahlas Severus.

„S tím bych si starosti nedělal. Nemám v úmyslu kouzlit, takže se domnívám, že tento malý zádrhel by neměl nastat," ujistil ho ředitel.

Severus si pro sebe tiše nespokojeně zabručel. Plánoval se jim odvděčit za to, jak krásně se ty roky o jeho syna starali, ale vzhledem k nucenému doprovodu může na to celé předem zapomenout. Nepochyboval, že Albus s ním chce za každou cenu jít jen právě kvůli tomuto.

Když o pár minut později spolu zaklepali na dveře číslo 4 v Zobí ulici, neotevřel jim shodou okolností nikdo jiný než právě Petunie.

„Snape," vydechla značně zaskočeně, když černovlasého muže spatřila.

„Kdo to je?" zahulákal se zájmem Vernon z obýváku doposud netucha, kdo na prahu jeho domu právě teď stojí.

„Dvě zrůdy. Jedna, která nám toho kluka sem nacpala a pořád nám nedá pokoj, a druhá, která se kamarádila s mou sestrou, a díky níž se právě tak zkazila," opovržlivým hlasem pronesla Petunie na manžela, který se přeci jen rozhodl zvednout, ač se mu z počátku v žádném případě nechtělo.

„Vypadněte ihned z mého domu, než na vás pošlu policii!" vztekle zaláteřil Vernon.

„Já být vámi, tak bych se tak neunáhloval," upozornil je Severus temným hlasem. „Čím rychleji mi umožníte odvést si odtud mého syna, tím dříve budeme mít toto vzájemné potěšení z našeho shledání za sebou," sarkasticky pronesl a vytáhl odkudsi adopční dokumenty. „Můžeme dál?"

„Ještě se z ní stala kurva, to by ji bylo podobné," utrousila opovržlivě Petuniea s Vernonem je s malým potěšením pustili dovnitř.

Severus pěnil při těch slovech vzteky a měl co dělat, aby nevytáhl hůlku a na místě je neproklel. Se zatnutými pěstmi prošel kolem nich.

„Pomoz mu zabalit, já to s nimi vyřídím," požádal SeverusAlbusepodrážděně a zamířil s Dursleyovými do obýváku.

Dudley, který vše potichu sledoval shora ze schodů, ve strachu obratem při pohledu na tu dvojici neznámých mužů, z nichž jeden vypadal značně děsivě, utekl do svého pokoje.

Harry, který pro změnu vše poslouchal ze skrytu svého přístěnku pod schody, se plný naděje, na rozdíl od svého bratrance, odvážil vykouknout a zblízka si ty dva prohlédnout.

„Zdravím tě mladý muži, jmenuji se Albus Brumbál a jsem ředitel školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích. Už jsme se dříve potkali, ale to jsi byl příliš malý, aby sis to pamatoval," hřejivým hlasem se představil Albus malému chlapci a nabídl mu ruku na přátelské stisknutí.

Harry to gesto váhavě přijal. „Harry," tiše přitom špitl a po malém zaváhání se osmělil. „Strýc Vernon říkal, že žádná kouzla neexistují," upozornil. „A ten pán je skutečně můj tatínek? Strýc s tetou říkali, že to byli budižkničemové a zemřeli při autonehodě, kterou si sami zavinili," začal ze sebe se zájmem chrlit.

„Tvá matka a její manžel byli velcí kouzelníci a obětovali svůj život, aby tě zachránili, před zlým černokněžníkem. Před nedávnem se nečekaně ukázalo, že tvůj otec není James ale Severus, který se obratem bez váhání rozhodl vzít si tě k sobě, když zjistil, že jsi jeho," zjednodušeně dítěti vysvětlil.

„Opravdu? A jak je něco takového možné? Takže můj skutečný táta žije a vezme si mě?" zajímal se udiveně, zatímco uchváceně sledoval starého muže, jak vytáhl z kapsy malý kufříček a jediným máchnutím hůlky ho zvětšil na běžnou velikost.

„Ano a teď mi ukaž, co si chceš zabalit. Sem už se nikdy nevrátíš," vybídl ho Albus.

Harry mu ukázal na malou hromádku oblečení a pár starých rozbitých hraček, které zachránil před tím, než je stačili vyhodit po té, co je Dudley zničil.

Albusovi se nechtělo nic z toho brát, věděl, že od Severuse dostane velmi brzy všechno nové, ale nechtěl to malé nebohé dítě stresovat a tak vše poctivě zapakoval. Na vrch kufru uložil pár obrázků, které mu Harry podal.

„Víš, že má tvůj tatínek dnes náhodou narozeniny? Nechceš mu něco jako dárek namalovat? Určitě by ho to potěšilo," vybídl ho.

„Určitě?" znejistil Harry. „Tetě se strýcem se mé obrázky nikdy nelíbili a žádný si nikdy nevzali," upozornil.

„Neboj, bude se mu to určitě líbit," ubezpečil ho laskavým hlasem Albus.

„Nemám čistý papír a ani pastelky," přiznal mu sklíčeně a ukázal mu tři polámané tři pastelky a jeden způli pomalovaný papír.

Albus neváhal a obratem párkrát máchl hůlkou, tiše špitl dvě kouzla a papír byl rázem prázdný a vypadal jako nový stejně tak jako ty tři pastelky. „Tak a můžeš se do toho pustit," vyzval ho.

„Vůbec ho neznám. Co rád dělá?" nešťastně se zamyslel Harry.

„Tvůj tatínek třeba rád vaří lektvary," navrhl Albus.

Harry sice netušil, co to lektvary jsou, ale předpokládal, že je to asi něco jako vaření jídla, a tak začal malovat tatínka, jak stojí nad větším hrncem a něco v něm vařečkou míchá.

„Povedlo se ti to," pochválil ho Albus, když byl obrázek dokončený.

V ten moment, právě na čas, konečně Severus s těmi dvěma dovyřídil veškeré papíry, které od nich potřeboval dovyplnit a vyšel v závěsu s Dursleovými z obýváku. „Odcházíme," zavelel a vydal se rovnou ke dveřím.

Albus, který měl Harryho zavazadlo už dávno zpátky zmenšené a uschované ve své kapse, se po boku dítěte vydal za ním. Harry však nečekaně popoběhl a celý rozzářený chytil zaskočeného Severuse za ruku, který něco takového vůbec nečekal. Nevysmekl se mu, a na místo toho ho ještě pevněji uchopil.

Harry zářil štěstím. Slyšel, že si lidé na Nový rok dávají rádi předsevzetí, sice netušil, co to předsevzetí jsou, ale předpokládal, že je to něco jako přání a tak si i on na Nový rok dal novoroční přání, a to aby ho jeho rodina měla ráda. Sice tím ve skutečnosti myslel tetu a strýce, ale toto bylo ještě lepší. Dostal svého vlastního tatínka a ke všemu ještě tak rychle, poté co své přání vyřkl. Tento den nedokázal být lepší.

 **Novoroční přání - část 2**

Severus se probudil ze snu se zvláštním pocitem. Obyčejné sny nikdy nemíval, maximálně tak noční můry, při nichž ho pronásledovala jeho minulost a vše co jako smrtijed provedl, či byl alespoň tomu nucen přihlížet. Teď měl však na první pohled nevinný sen. Zdálo se mu o jednom z vánočních dárků, který Harrymu pořídil k jejich druhým Vánocům, co spolu oslaví.

Když byl zhruba ve stejném věku jako teď Harry, dostal od své matky sadu pro malé lektvaristy. Tehdy měl z té hračky obrovskou radost a vzhledem k tomu, že Harryho fascinovala jeho práce, rozhodl se mu i on dát obdobný dárek.

Proč se mu ale o tom zdálo? Nerozuměl, ale i tak se rozhodl vysoukat z postele a jít pro jistotu Harryho zkontrolovat. Bylo ještě brzy, touto dobou jeho syn povětšinou ještě spal, ale i tak.

Když však dorazil do dětského pokoje, zaskočeně zjistil, že postel je prázdná. Prošel tedy veškeré místnosti jejich komnat, ale Harryho nikde nenašel. Odmítal si připustit paniku, která se ho začínala pomalu zmocňovat. Třeba jen v jídelně přehlédl vzkaz, který mu tam Harry nechal, kam jde.

Jeho syn věděl, že bez dovolení nesmí odcházet. Ve výjimečných situacích mu dovolil, aby za někým odešel, aniž by mu o tom předem řekl, ale musel mu napsat vzkaz kam a za kým jde.

Harry zatím moc dobře psát neuměl a k tomu i strašně škrábal jak kocour, ale vždy se mu po troše snahy podařilo zprávu rozluštit. Dnes však nenašel ani řádku.

Po chvíli, když se ujistil, že vzkaz náhodou nebyl někam odfouknutý a neleží nikde poblíž jídelního stolu, kde měl za daných okolností ležet, přešel ke krbu a hodil do něj letaxový prášek.

„Ředitelna školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích," pronesl a strčil do zelených plamenů hlavu.

„Albusi, je Harry u tebe?" ustaraně se zeptal ihned starého muže, který poslední dobou trpěl čím dál tím víc nespavostí a byl tedy už tak časně ráno dávno vzhůru.

„Přeji dobré ráno Severusi. Je mi líto, ale Harry se tu neukázal. Třeba šel za Minervou nebo za někým jiným," klidným hlasem navrhl jiné možnosti Brumbál.

„Asi máš pravdu," připustil Severus a spojení ukončil.

Po pár minutách se však zelené plameny rozhořely znovu.

„U nikoho není," oznámil Severus tentokráte už s neskrývaným strachem. Prošel celý učitelský sbor, ale svého syna u nikoho nenašel a ještě se mu tím dokonce i povedlo většinu jeho kolegů tím i vzbudit.

„Klid, někde se jen opět toulá a zapomněl ti dát vědět. Ale pro tvůj klid řeknu raději ostatním a půjdeme se po něm podívat všichni společně," snažil se Albus mírnit trochu možná přehnané starosti Severuse. Jako otec byl vskutku možná chvílemi až nečekaně přehnaně starostlivý. Dříve by právě do něj něco takového ani neřekl. Harrymu však až možná trochu přehnaná péče nevadila, na místo toho si jí užíval a bylo na něm patrné, že svého tátu přímo zbožňuje. Což Albuse velice těšilo to s povzdálí sledovat.

Severusem už necloumal nejenom strach ale i vztek. Už více jak hodinu byl celý hrad zburcovaný a všichni Harryho hledali a to i včetně těch pár studentů, co na škole zůstalo na Vánoční svátky. Jejich účast byla čistě dobrovolná. Nikdo je o pomoc nežádal, ale oni nijak neváhali a to ať šlo o kohokoliv z jakékoliv koleje. Harry byl velmi přátelský a bez rozdílu se bavil se všemi a to jak s dospělými tak i dětmi. Severus sice netušil, jak to jeho syn dělá, ale jak jeho neměli moc v lásce, tak malého Harryho v pravém opaku zbožňovali.

Severus už nevěděl kam se podívat dál. Prohledali snad všechno včetně všemožných tajných chodeb i opuštěných učeben, ale po Harrym nikde nebylo ani stopy. Pátrali i ve sklepeních, nicméně výsledek byl též marný.

Snažil se rozpomenout, na co zapomněli, kde nebyli, ale nic ho nenapadalo tedy krom jeho soukromé laboratoře, která jako jediná zůstala zde ve sklepeních po té, co se kvůli Harrymu před necelými dvěma lety přestěhoval o pár pater výš do prosluněnějších prostor. Mohl by být jeho syn tam? Vždyť ale neznal heslo a věděl, že tam nesmí. Ale i tak se to v samém zoufalství rozhodl zkontrolovat.

Nejraději by si hned nafackoval, když už u tajného vchodu do laboratoře zjistil, že je odemčeno. Proč to nešel nejdříve zkontrolovat sem?

Rudý vzteky Severus vstoupil dovnitř. Slova jeho na rychlo zformované řeči, kterou mu chtěl nemálo vynadat a udělit mu domácí vězení za to všechno, mu však při tom pohledu zamrzla na rtech.

Jeho syn stál na malé stoličce nad kotlíkem, pod nímž bylo nemálo zatopeno, a něco v něm usilovně vařil tak soustředěně, že si jeho přítomnosti vůbec nevšiml.

Severus udělal několik rychlých kroků. Harryhu prudce strhl stranou a jakousi nebezpečně bublající směs ihned odčaroval.

„Můžeš mi laskavě říct, co tu provádíš?!" vyjel rozčíleně na svého syna ostře.

Zaskočený Harry se na něj s uslzenýma očima podíval. „Mělo to být překvapení a dárek k Vánocům," zavzlykal zdrceně a značně zarmouceně při pohledu na své mizející dílo, které mu dalo tolik práce.

Severus se raději rozhlédl kolem ve snaze zjistit, co se jeho syn pokoušel vařit. Kdyby se na něj právě teď podíval, bál se, že by mu pak nedokázal řádně vynadat, jak si skutečně zasloužil.

Odhalit to, co ta směs hrozící výbuchem měla být, nebylo nakonec až tak těžké. Na pracovním stole krom toho chaosu nejrůznějších přísad byla i podepřená lektvarová kniha, která patřila mezi jedny z jeho nejcennějších svazků, co vlastnil, a byla otevřená na stránce, kde byl poměrně podrobně popisován postup na přípravu lektvaru Felix felicis.

„U Melina, proč ses pokoušel mi uvařit lektvar štěstí? Co tě k něčemu takovému u Salazara přivedlo?" zaskočen tímto zjištěním se ho dotázal. Úplně v ten moment zapomněl na všechno ostatní a to i na to, jak nebezpečný kousek to byl a jak chybělo málo, aby se mu něco ošklivého stalo. Či mu připomenout, jak se o něj všichni báli a že ho všichni už nějakou dobu hledají.

„Vždy když se podíváš na fotku maminky na krbové římse, jsi vždy tak nešťastný. Chtěl jsem, abys byl šťastný a přestal si to už vyčítat. Maminka ti to podle mě už dávno odpustila," přiznal mu Harry zatímco lkál a z očí mu tekly veliké slzy.

„O čem to mluvíš?" celý vyděšený se Severus zajímal, zamrznutý na místě. To, že si jeho syn dokázal všimnout jeho zármutku nad jediným obrázkem své životní lásky, co měl, bylo překvapivé a pro něj i zahanbující, vzhledem k tomu, že se veškeré své pocity kolem ní snažil v sobě co nejvíce držet a nedávat nic na venek znát. Harryho nečekaná velká vnímavost však nebyla tím důvodem jeho nemalého šoku. Tím byla druhá část jeho sdělení. Co všechno u Merlina ví? A jak je to vůbec možné? Nemohl ani v nejmenším uvěřit tomu, co mu bylo právě naznačováno.

„Víš, já no…" zaváhal Harry v obavě, jak jeho otec na jeho přiznání bude reagovat. „Když jsem byl před měsícem u dědečka a hráli si, tak on musel jít po chvíli nečekaně něco zařídit. Jestli si vzpomínám dobře, tak teta Minerva za ním přišla kvůli vyplavené chodbě Protivou. Jo, tak to bylo. No a já jsem zůstal v jeho pracovně sám a rozhlížel jsem se, co tam má zajímavého. No víš…," na chvíli se opět trochu zarazil. „A já jsem pak narazil na jeho tajnou zásuvku. A byl jsem zvědavý, ale nešla mi otevřít a pak něco cvaklo a ona se z ničeho nic sama otevřela. No a v ní jsem pak našel tohle," na závěr mu tichým hlasem přiznal a vytáhl z kapsy značně pomuchlaný papír.

Když se na něj Severus podíval, úplně zbledl. „Myslel jsem, že jsem tě vychoval natolik dobře, abys věděl, že do cizích věcí se neleze. Obzvláště pokud se jedná o tajné zásuvky. Jejich název by ti už sám o sobě měl něco napovídat," plísnil ho.

„Ono samo," snažil se bránit chlapec.

„Ono samo se nic nikdy nestane. Kdybys použil vědomě poprvé svou magii za jiných okolností, pochválil bych tě a možná bychom to i oslavili, ale za daných okolností mi nezbývá nic jiného, než ti vynadat," zlobil se Severus.

„Mrzí mě to," zastyděl se Harry. „Vím, že jsem neměl, ale byl jsem zvědavý a pak jsem tam našel ten dopis od maminky. Je mi jasné, že jsem neměl právo si ho vzít, ale zajímalo mě, co tam maminka píše, a spoustě slovům jsem nerozuměl a potřeboval jsem k nim slovník a tak jsem si ho bez dovolení potají vzal."

Severus se na něj vážně podíval. „Jsi ještě příliš malý, abys něco takového četl a pochopil to," upozornil ho, zatímco uvnitř začal značně panikařit, jak jeho syn tuto hrůznou skutečnost přijal.

Harry, který vycítil otcovy obavy, se ho rozhodl uklidnit. „Myslím, že jsem mu nakonec porozuměl a domnívám se, že ti to maminka celé pak odpustila. Neměl jsi také totiž moc na vybranou. Ten zlý čaroděj by vám oběma pak ublížil ještě víc. A ke všemu pokud by nechtěla, aby si věděl, že jsem díky tomu tvůj, tak by se dědečkovi nesvěřila," trval si na svém.

„Uvědomuješ si, že pokud by se o tom někdo dověděl, tak já bych pak šel do Azkabanu a ty bys musel jít zpátky k tetě a strýcovi, a my bychom se už nikdy nemohli vidět?" vážným hlasem ho Severus upozornil.

Harry se vyděsil. „Chci zůstat s tebou, nechci jít tam zpátky. Maminka by si to určitě taky nepřála. Přísahám, že o tom nikomu nikdy neřeknu, slibuji," zapřísahal se.

„Dobře, pojď, půjdeme ten dopis dědečkovi Albusovi vrátit a říct všem, že už jsem tě našel," vyzval ho Severus už trochu klidněji, ale i tak obavy z toho, že se ta pravda jednou dostane ven, v něm stále dřímaly. Tento strach už v sobě držel ode dne, kdy si pro Harryho do Kvikálkova došel a teď, když o tom jeho syn věděl, bál se ještě víc. Nedokázal si představit, že by o něj znenadání přišel. Takovouto ztrátu se bál, že by neunesl. Jeho syn mu pomalu a nenápadně přirostl velmi blízko k srdci, a to až na tolik, že si to i sám sobě zpočátku nechtěl přiznat.

„A co s ním dědeček udělá?" zajímal se cestou ke dveřím Harry.

„S největší pravděpodobností ho opět schová tam, kde jsi ho našel ty," odpověděl mu upřímně.

„Co když ho tam někdo další najde jako já?" vyděsil se jeho syn rázem přimražený na místě. „To se nesmí nikdy stát," odhodlaně obratem dodal, otočil se prudce na podpatku, doběhl k dohořívajícímu ohni pod vyprázdněným kotlíkem a dopis tam obratem hodil.

Severus zaskočeně hleděl, jak se na malou chvíli oheň opět vzňal a změnil papír v prach.

„Správné rozhodnutí," pochválil nakonec syna a sám se podivil nad tím, proč to nedonutil udělat Albuse už dávno. Vždyť je ta informace všechny ohrožovala i na životě. Jejich štěstím v neštěstí bylo, že na to přišel právě Harry a ne nikdo jiný. Ke všemu to jeho syn přijal až nečekaně dobře. Díky Merlinovi, za jeho dětskou logiku. Možná, kdyby byl starší, tak dobře by to celé asi neproběhlo. Trochu mu spadl kámen ze srdce, když mu došlo, že ten těžký kámen jménem pravda, co před sebou tak tíživě valil, má už tak nečekaně za sebou.

S nadějí, že pokud jejich rodina ustála to, tak už asi ustojí v budoucnu všechno a to i včetně Voldemorta, spolu po boku opustili laboratoř.

„A ještě jedna věc Harry. Nepotřebuji tekuté štěstí, když mám tebe. A věř mi, že kdybych po něm vskutku toužil a potřeboval ho, už dávno bych si ho sám uvařil," jemným hlasem syna upozornil a nabídl mu ruku. Harry jí bez sebemenšího váhání šťastně přijal a vydal se s ním ven.

„Teď ale pro tebe nemám nic k Vánocům," nešťastně přiznal.

„Nic nepotřebuji," uklidňoval ho. „Největším dárkem pro mě je to, že jsi to přijal a pokud mi i tak chceš něco dát, věřím, že stihneš i tak něco jiného vymyslet. V krásných dárcích na poslední chvíli máš přeci jen už praxi," připomněl mu.

Harry se na krátko zamyslel a pak spokojeně přikývl.

S lehkým úsměvem na Severusových rtech se vydali ze sklepení ukončit to zběsilé prohledávání školy a navrátit tak všem zpátky pohodu a klid před Štědrým dnem, který měl nastat už za pouhé dva dny.

 **Konec**


End file.
